Abernathy Tales
by HappyHappy Sunny Chan
Summary: Stories about family. ( Please be nice, May or may not continue depends on reviews.Please!) :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I hope you like this fan fic ,please be nice it's my first hunger games fic. I hope you like it enjoy. I should also note I own nothing . And I have to say I loved the idea of Haymitchs talent being carpentry , I have to tank the Author of _geese and how to rise them_ Their idea not mine( if you would rather me not use it please let me know and I will change it). J

Sophie Abernathy 's eyes widen in wonder as her little pet goose Geoffrey played with the other baby geese. Geoffrey and the other baby geese ran around honking at each other, occasionally the group of excited geese babies would come up to six-year old Sophie for a treat of bread that she hid in her one of her skirt pockets. Sophie loved seeing the geese spending time with their brothers and sisters. Sophie dearly wanted a baby brother or sister. Primrose was getting one and she was younger then her! Sophie shook her head creating a mess of blonde curls . Why didn't she have a baby brother or sister?

Sophie's little mind started forming a plan , what if the baby was somewhere and needed to be found, what if her parents didn't know that there was a baby brother or sister that was lost. Sophie's bright blue eyes started to tear up , she hated the idea of a her poor baby brother or sister being lost and all alone. She had once gotten lost. Her Daddy and Mummy had taken her to the markets in town . She had only lost sight of her Daddy for a minute , she had wanted to go look at the dolls. Suddenly her Daddy was gone . She remembered running around the store screaming for her Daddy. She had finally collapsed on the ground crying . Sophie had felt to strong arms pick her up . " Sophie sweetheart , it's ok , I've got you ". Sophie looked up at the her Daddy's face. His grey eyes shining with a mix of worry and mirth. Sophie shivered she hated being lost, that poor baby was lost too!

Sophie ran up to the house her mind made up. She had decided to ask all the grown-ups she knew where she could find a baby. She would then venture out and get her baby brother or sister and bring them home . She was incredibly pleased as she remembered a large amount of her Mummy's friends had come to visit as it was her Mummy's birthday . She had plenty of grown ups to ask.

Haymitch stared at the upside down coffee table on his work bench. Effie had wanted it fixed after a leg had fallen off . Haymitch didn't know how but he suspected it had something to do with two little girls named Sophie and Primrose playing princess dragon hunters . He slowly turned it over so it stood the right way up. And then the leg fell off. " You piece of ****!". Suddenly a little voice chirped" what does **** mean Daddy?" . Haymitch spun around seeing his little girl standing at the doorway of his workshop. She was almost a little Effie in looks although Effie said she had his height and nose. " nothing sweetheart , just promise me you won't say it when your Mum's around" Haymitch almost begged. Last thing he needed was Sophie picking up his colourful language. " Ok Daddy" smiled the little Effie who suddenly continued . " Daddy can I ask you something ?" . Haymitch froze , his eyes wide. _Please let her not ask about the games please _he silently begged. He loved his little girl and he didn't want her to see him as a murderer , a monster. " Of course sweetheart" he chocked watching Sophie's face that had turned into a serious expression . " Where can I find a baby?"

Haymitch just stared. " A baby? Huh" Haymitch croaked . Sophie nodded wildly. " Well umm..." a few moments filled with an awkward silence passed before Haymitch answered " I think the cabbage patch sweet heart" he mumbled . Sophie nodded her eyes serious. " Thankyou Daddy I'll see you at dinner". Sophie smiled, quickly kissing her Father on the cheek and swept out the workshop. Haymitch collapsed into the nearest chair.

Sophie had spent all day asking about where babies came from. Everyone had different answers. Peeta had told her to ask her parents, Katniss said she found Prim in the forest, Annie told her in distract 4 babies were found on the beach, Venia just stood still saying she didn't know, Octavia and Flavius didn't let her talk they only fussed over her mentioning how big she had gotten and how cute she was, Beetee was the funniest he just stumered, Plutarch simple said the hospital.

As dinner finished and everyone was having tea and coffee . Effie searched for Sophie like Haymitch had searched for alcohol when he was being whined off it. Half dragging Haymitch still a little in shock about her surprise . They found Sophie sitting on the lounge behind Octavia who was seated on the floor. As Prim and Sophie worked together to braid Octavia's brightly coloured hair. Octavia chatted pointlessly asking at different intervals " Is it done yet?" or " Is it going well?".

Effie quickly raced up to her daughter apologising to Octavia and Prime for taking her daughter she lead Sophie and half dragged Haymitch to into the kitchen. Kneeling down to Sophie's eye level " Sophie darling I have a surprise to tell you." Sophie looked at her mother quizzically. " Sophie sweetheart , gorgeous girl your going to be a big sister." Sophie broke into an enormous smile. " So Mummy did Daddy find the baby in the cabbage patch ?" Effie just looked startled " what ever do you mean?" Sophie then went on to explain her day and trying to find her baby brother or sister. Effie laughed . " Darling would you like to know where the baby is?" Sophie nodded . Haymitch just stared . " In my tummy" Effie announced. Sophie looked at her Mummy in utter shock and horror .

" MUMMY! YOU ATE THE BABY!" .

-Thankyou for reading !

Please write a review . Doesn't have to be long. Please I want reviews*teary face*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys sorry it's taken so long. I've had a lot of extra work plus writers block. So here's the next chapter . Please review , even a smile face makes me happy and not so stress and right know I could use some non stress happy review faces. Hope you guys are good. Love you guys .

The Princess and the Prince

The roar of thunder echoed outside. The darkness was only broken by the sudden flash of lighting , it's bright sliver flash announcing the next monstrous growl of the angry sky. A small whimper escaped a mountain of sheets.

Effie's lips curled into a smile. Making her way over to the shaking mountain of blankets. Placing her snow white hand on the patchwork quilt. " It's ok darling, it's only a storm." Effie soothed. A small head of dusty blonde curls and bright blue eyes appeared from the quilt cave. " Will Daddy be ok" came the small concerned voice of a small frighten child.

Haymitch and Peeta had to protect and prepare the goose pen . They had been warned it would be a heavy rainy season. The storm had court them unprepared . Both Haymitch and Peeta had to rush around the houses to make sure everything was protected . It was a big job ordinarily but with a pregnant Katniss and Effie it was all ready bigger.

Sophie clung to her mother's round shape. In a desperate attempt to find protection from the furious sky. Effie calming her with soft words of comfort and reassurance. Once the small child had gained a small level of composure, Effie offered to tell a story to her distressed daughter. Sophie nodded her head so vigorously Effie worried it may fall off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soon Effie began " Once upon a time there was a lonely princess who lived in a big fancy kingdom that shone like diamond. The princess was happy she had a father and a mother who loved her very much. One day the princess was laughed at by the other princesses because she liked to read books and did not like wearing the big wigs the other princess wore. The princess became very lonely . One day a handsome Prince form a small kingdom came to the Princess's kingdom. The Princess admired him for he was confident and kind. From that day on the Princess vowed to try and meet the Prince and tell him how much she admired him.

When the Princess had grown older, the King sent her to the Prince's small kingdom. When she arrived she found the Prince was still handsome but was not kind at all. The princess ran to her carriage and cried for she had found her Prince was not the Prince she had wanted to confess her admiration to.

Year after year the King sent the Princess to the Prince's Kingdom. One year the wicked king locked the Princess in a tower where no one could find her. The princess cried as she was trapped . One day when the princess was about to give up hope her prince came and saved her. Suddenly the princess grew sick much to the prince's despair. The prince spent day and night guarding his princess until she was well.

The Princess went back to her Kingdom and the Prince his . One day the Princess went to visit the Prince. When she arrived at his castle she found he had fallen ill . The Princess could not bear to see him in such a state. Soon her mind was made up , she stayed to care for the Prince.

A whole year it took the Prince to become fully well .The Prince once again became as ind as he was before. One day the Princess confessed her admiration for the Prince. The Prince was pleased at her confession asked her to stay and care for his castle as he had come to enjoy her company. The Princess agreed as she was not needed in her own kingdom.

One Spring day the Prince realized he loved the Princess. He came to the Princess and begged for her hand in marriage . The Princess was over joyed. They were married as soon as they were able and the kingdom rejoiced. And everyone lived happily ever after.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rubbing her big blue orbs Sophie yawned " That's a good story" . Effie picked up the small girl and placed her on the wooden bed , pulling the handmade quilt up the little blonde's neck as Sophie continued you chatter. " Mummy I wish you and Daddy were the Prince and Princess then you would be a King and Queen and I would be a Princess" whispered the little girl as sleep and sweet dreams came to invite her to their realm of happy peace. Effie smiled brushing away a curl. Kissing the little girl on the cheek, she turned out the light. Walking down the stairs se wondered when her prince would come home.

Ok that's the next chapter . I hope you like it . Please review and make a overworked student very happy( just joking it's not so bad ;) ) Please enjoy yourselves til next time.

God bless

Happy

P.S. Please review I would love to get your ideas and if you have any ideas just pop into your head please message me. I know this is a small fic but I want to make a good as I can for you guys.


	3. to the moon and back

Hi everyone so here is the next chapter. So guys this was a request from a guest . So please enjoy. I should also tell you guys I may start another fan fiction on Effie and Haymitch's love story . It was a request and it will be linked to this one. So If you want the name let me know. So enjoy and be safe

God Bless

*hug*

* * *

The moon and back

Haymitch stared at the crib. The detail was beautiful. The light wood shined in the light from the sun roof. Haymtich's grey eyes lit up with relief . It had taken weeks of hard work , but it was finally perfect. The small engraved geese , the small rocking bottom . Haymitch sat back to admire his handi- work.

A sob reached Haymitch's ears. Sophie stood at the door way , tears streaming from her big blue eyes. Small whimpering sounds escaped the lips of the tiny child. Quickly Sophie turned and ran. Haymitchs feet seemed to take control. He ran out of the shed. Chasing the blonde , Haymitch gained speed.

Haymitch never thought he would ever see himself chasing after a six year old. In fact he never thought he would have kids. When his hunger games ended , he thought he would be alone forever. Drunk, lonely , cursed. Now he had a wife, a daughter and another kid on the way. His life wasn't how he pictured it at all.

Sophie had ran to the tall oak tree , it was one of her favourite places. Her Daddy had made her a swing and her Mummy and Daddy used to push her for hours. But not anymore. One of the boys in her class had told her that when his Mummy and Daddy got a new baby no one wanted to spend time with him. His parents didn't love him anymore. Sophie had never thought it was true but when she came home her Daddy wasn't in the same spot as he normally was. He would always wait for her on the poach.

But he wasn't there . He was making a crib for the new baby . No one seemed to care. Her Mummy couldn't even play with her anymore. She should just leave and not come back. Her Mummy and Daddy would be happy with the new baby. Tears streamed down her face . She gasped for air . She felt so alone.

Haymitch ran up to the oak tree. He found a living goldilocks, standing lonely clenching the swing he had made. Haymitch ran up hugging the girl in a hug a bear would fear. Sophie hugged her Daddy back. Haymitch hushed the little girl. Sophie hiccupped between sobs. " What's wrong baby girl?" Haymitch soothed . Between sobs and hiccups Haymitch made out the words, don't love and baby.

'Clam down sweetheart , now tell me slowly." Sophie clamed after a large hug from her Daddy. " You and Mummy are getting a new baby and don't need me anymore.' With this sentence her sobs started anew. Haymitch just stared . " Sophie , Your Mum and I love you more than anything. How could you think anything else." Haymitch sternly said. Sophie looked up her eyes shined from tears. " But Daddy.." Haymitch cut her off. " The baby may come but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I'll love you both the same.".

Sophie smiled then her face became down cast and shadowed . " I'm a horrible sister aren't I Daddy." Haymitch pulled her close. " No your not darling , you were just sacred , your a wonderful big sister, someone just sacred you that's all." Sophie seemed convinced . Happily holding her Daddy's hand they walked hand in hand they walked back to the house. ' I love you to the moon and back Daddy" . Haymitch smiled. " I love you to the moon and back a thousand times."

* * *

So I hope people liked this chapter. Interesting fact the I love you to the moon and back in a thing my sister and Grandma do( I get a song J ) . So please review. Be nice people. And a solemnly swear I will try to up date weekly. So review and have a nice life.


	4. Welcome Baby!

Hi guys . So I've just started a new fic . It's called Hidden keys and is a hunger Games fic so please Read and Review . So please enjoy were getting an addition to the family.

* * *

Welcome Baby!

Sophie stared up at her Mummy, she was puffing loudly . Her cheeks were flushed red and her hair was damp and mangled in messy strains across her face. Daddy carried a bag helping her Mummy out the door. Through heavy breathing Effie gave Effie reassurances.

" Sophie don't be afraid , Mummy's going to be ok. Your going to be ok. " were just some of the words that Effie hiccupped out. Haymitch planted a kiss on Sophie's head and half carried Effie to the car. Sophie stood at the door waving her little hand.

" So what do you want for dinner?" smiled Peeta " Chesses buns Chesses bun!" Cried Prim .Sophie just smiled . Little tears started to well in her eyes. Peeta's smile faded. " It's ok, Don't worry your Mums going to be fine and she'll bring a baby with her too." Peeta wiped away her tears with his thumb. Now only noticing the mood Prim added her own reassurances . " Aunty Effie will be fine , just like my Mummy was . And you'll get a baby too!"

Sophie smiled and then stared at the hall way. Peeta could easily see the little light bulb in her head . " So the baby is coming home" asked Sophie. Peeta nodded in a confused manner. " So we should have a party!"

hghghghghghghghghghghghghghg hghghghghghghghghghghghghghg hghghghghghghghghghghghghghg 

Peeta had to hand it to Sophie , she was just like Effie . Already she had roped Peeta into making a cake with the writing welcome baby inscribed in icing. Katniss was in charge of making their baby nice and clean . So her baby would have a friend. Sophie and Prime were in charge of making decorations.

Bright coloured streamers and coloured pictures were scatted statically around the house. The house looked like a kindergarten classroom. With the childish decorations. Pleased with her work Sophie gave her Aunt Katniss , Uncle Peeta and cousins permission to sleep. The decorating team all dragged themselves to bed.

hghghghghghghghghghghghghghg hghghghghghghghghghghghghghg hghghghghghghghghghghghghghg hg

Effie couldn't stop looking back to check on her little guy. His small hand peaked out from the mass of blankets swindling him in the car seat. Haymitch's grin only widen , when hearing his wife talk about their son. Pulling into the drive way Haymitch saw his little girl waving both her little arms in excitement.

Making sure the handbrake was safely in place. Haymitch stepped out of the car and was brawled over by his goldilocks. A flurry of words spilled out of the curly haired girls mouth. Effie had taken this time to get their baby boy out of the car. One Abernathy in her Father's arms the other in his mothers. Sophie rushed over to her Mummy holding a strangely neat pile of blankets. Leaning down Effie let the little girl peer in .

Softly Effie brought the words into attention. Sophie , here is your little brother Melson." Sophie just started turning her eyes upward towards Effie's face. " Like Uncle Melson" Sophie asked innocently. " Yes darling Uncle Melson" Haymitch answered. His big hand resting on Effie's shoulder. " The baby's beautiful , I just have one question. " Both Parents froze . They had to comfort Sophie regularly about the new baby. " Is it a boy or a girl?" Laughter rang out from four suppurate voices.

" A boy sweet heart"

* * *

Ok so please read and review . Guys remember to pray and help out the people effected by the storm. A verse I like is When I was hungry you feed me. So we should try and take care of people . It's the right thing to do you know. So please have a nice week and God Bless


	5. Midget Army

Hi guys how is everyone? I have a little note before the story sorry but it's not a happy one. I've recently received some abuse reviews . And it's not ok for anyone to get stuff with swearing in it and abuse. If you don't like the story then fine. If you think it can be improved please tell me how. But please don't write an abusive review as a guest. Because one that cowardly and two man up and take responsibility.

So lets keep Fanfiction nice ok guys.

And on a Happier note thankyou -You call that a kiss for your encouragement and advice . I appreciate it and also Shingramiay – cat ( I have a feeling I've spelt it wrong sorry) for your encouragement .

So please enjoy.

P.S. This is way into the future . I just had this great personality for Malson and it had to come. So sorry guys but I hope you like Malson as much as I do.

* * *

The midget army

Just outside the town square of distract 12 stood the school. The old school had burned with the people who had called 12 there home for years. The old school had been grey and designed to break sprits. The new school shinned with the bright and happy spirits of children. Little girls sat together playing dolls. While boys gathered around watching their friends roll glass balls with bated breath. Teachers watched their charges run and play on the fresh grass.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGH

A grey eyed boy turned quickly on his heels. Sliding underneath a group of bushes . Catching his breath he concealed himself with all the skill military man. Closing his eyes and steadying his breathing he waited , sifting now and again to hide himself from un wanted eyes.

" Found you Melson !" . Melson scurried from his hiding place. Taking no heed of the dirt beginning to cling to his denim overalls. " So what did I come?" questioned Melson as he stuck his thumbs into the straps of his overalls , rocking back would and forwards on his toes. " last just after Johnson , you know your real good at this game. You got special powers or something ?" asked the boy casually. Melson's face began to distraught , a bright red crept to his face making him look like a farting tomato.

The boy stepped back quickly knowing better than to say something like that to Melson Abernathy . " I'm sorry Melson , didn't mean it like that ! I meant it as a joke , nothing against your Ma and Pa " lifting his hands sky high to show he meant no harm. Quickly as it came the red disappeared. " Im sorry Rob , I didn't mean to lose my temper. Just I don't like how people talk about my Ma and Pa. You know . They say their weird and made different " Malson shuffled his feet in the dirt as he mumbled his apology.

"It's ok" smiled Rob his bright red hair adding to his cheer. " Rob! , Melson!" called a girls voice. Running across the dirt patch nearing the big old oak tree ran little Daisy Cornwell. Daisy was interesting to look at to say the least . Her skin was the colour of hardened caramel , her hair was a shade lighter and big brown eyes gave a big distract 12 welcome to anyone who was new.

" Melson you have got to come help !" catching her breath before she could continue. " Sophie's been cornered by the big year 9 kids near the back of the canteen" . It took Melson less than a second to dash for the canteen. Rob close behind. Melson could her calls from other boys and Rob answering them.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG GHGHGHGHGHG

" You know you should just go live back at the Capitol , I know they want stupid girls there" snickered a girl , her bright blonde her shined as she added to the pile of insults.

Sophie was cornered. Surround by the angry, hurtful faces. Her eyes darted this way and that to find a way out to no avail.

" You know I would give you a kiss , your pretty enough but then your only a halfie." The boy's face close on hers . She could feel his breath on her nose.

Sophie's blue eyes began to well up into tears. She had been used to the insults day after day but she always had Prim to help her keep the monsters at bay. The one day Prim got sick the bullies took the opportunity to tear her apart.

Suddenly a stampede of 8 year old children came crashing down on the bullies. The boy yelped. " Whats this we got the midget army coming to saved the b****" .

" Mr Williamson, you are so much trouble you are going to wish it was prison." Williamson went white a sheet . The other bullies backed away as fast as they could. Standing behind the army of brave 8 year old stood Miss O' barn . Her curly dusty blonde hair created a large mass on her head, her green eyes and slightly pointed nose completed her face. Her eyes at this very moment burned with anger. " How dare you say such a thing and threat Sophie. You are going to wish you were never born." Her teeth bared in the most frighting way . Like a starved bear.

All Williamson could do was admit defeat.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGH

After Miss O'barn had called Mrs Mc " Arthy , who calmed Sophie with her gentle words and kind gestures. Sophie rose and gave all the boys a big hug. " Thankyou for coming to my rescue" Sophie said her eyes brimming with.

Malson rose and spoke to his loyal battalion " Thank you all for helping me save my sister".

Without waring the boys dashed forward and gave Sophie a hug. Then released an earth shattering cheer.

* * *

So guys I hope you enjoyed. I know the ending was a bit weak but this is the only time I can update. I have to many assessments due. But I should like to note that I enjoy review so please do. Enjoy yourselves. God Bless


	6. matchmaker

Hi everyone , sorry for the long wait. Ok guys I've got some news I'm on Deviant art. I'm planning on putting pics up soon . To warn you I'm not amazing. But if you want me draw anything from this or any other fanfics let me know and I'll see what I can do. I will warn you this one isn't so exciting . I kind of wanted to devolp Sophie and Melson as the get older. So enjoy

* * *

Matchmaker

A young girl sat on her wooden swing . Her blonde hair hung partially lose , only tried back by a blue ribbon so not to get in her eyes. On her lap lay a leather bond book. The gold letters read The Magicians Daughter . Swinging ever so slightly her eyes only focused on the book open on her lap.

A light haired boy came strolling towards her , hands in pockets without a care in the world. His bare feet dirtied by the constant wear by the grey eyed boy. " Sophie , you wouldn't happen to have a gift for Pa this Fathers Day would you?" asked Melson.

" Yes, Melson" sighed Sophie, " You haven't got a gift have you" eyes still focused on the neatly drawn picture. Feeling sorry for her younger brother Sophie made a suggestion " Well I promised Ma that I would go to town and collect some food for the Fathers day dinner , why don't you come with me." Melson's face light up at the news. " Oh thankyou Sophie, I'll go get my shoes and I'll even carry the shopping." Running off to gather his shoes, Sophie rose from her comfortable seat with her book , shaking her head.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGH

The road to the town was dust , that seemed to bounce up when a person walked in summer but in Autumn the only danger was being snowed on by the brightly coloured leaves. The town of distract 12 was a town from a dream. Cobble stone roads lead to the town centre where brick stores and offices lined the main square. Trees evenly spaced added splashes of green while wild flower danced at their feet.

Sophie walked to the town square entering the grocers own by Mrs Melkin. Inside the grocers was a large room full of selves . Each self carried a different food. The smells of fresh fruit and vegetables filled the nostrils as it mixed with a wooden smell. Mrs Melkin gave a warm smile to the two Abernathys .

Giving the list to Dothan , Mrs Milkins son , who rushed around like a bee to fill bags with what was on the small paper list. As Dothan was just about finished the door swang open to revel Mrs Hitcken. Mrs Hitcken was a middle aged women with wrinkles that made it appear that she frowned all the time, which she actually did. Her hat was covered in rich feathers from wild birds and her sharp pointed nose couldn't help but snoop into everyone else's business. To make matters worse her name suited her perfectly as she fancied herself the matchmaker of Distract 12.

Sophie glanced at Dothan in a desperate plea to hurry with the rest of the items. It was not that she did not like Mrs Hitckins it was that Mrs Hitckins did not like her! The women seemed to thrive off Sophie's discomfort. " Ah young Miss Sophie , How are you today?" rang the shrill voice of Mrs Hitckins.

" Quite well thankyou Mrs Hitckins , I would hate to be rude but I believe Dothan has finished with our order." At this Dothan rushed over to Sophie , in all his kindness moving to Mrs Hitckins as soon as he had placed the bag into Sophie's hands. Moving to the door , Mrs Hitckins unwelcomed voice called " Oh Miss Sophie , I wish you would try harder , you have such a pretty face and you waste it. How will you marry if you do not try." Before Sophie could comment the voice of a young boy intervened .

" Well Mrs Hitckins , Sophie's a bit young to be thinking about getting married and all . She's only 15! Any way Pa says she's can do what ever she wants, and Sophie wants to be a journalist. So she don't need to get married ." with that Melson tugged his sisters hand and they left the grocers.

" Thankyou Melson"

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGH

After arriving at Mr Penth's store Melson decided the best gift for his Pa would be a new hammer , as he had heard Haymitch speak about the need for a new hammer. With a smile and a kind word Mr Penth handed Melson the hammer as Sophie gave goodbye hugs to the Penth's younger daughters Julia and Glow .

Walking home Sophie sensed an unease in her brothers tread. ' Is anything wrong Melson."

Melson's face seemed to be trying to mask his worry. " you won't be getting married will you?" Sophie didn't know what to say. She never really had wanted to marry but it seemed every one expected her to because she was pretty , much to her dismay. Shaking her head Sophie simply answered. " I think not , I if would marry the man must be as great and honourable as Pa and I have not found one as of yet."

With this Melson seemed satisfied as brother and sister walked sown the path.

* * *

His guys please R&R . If you want to see something let me know and "I'll write it. Have a good week . God Bless


End file.
